Hang Time: A Mystic Messenger Story (full complete story)
by Adara-Senpai
Summary: A girl from our world gets sucked into the world of the game and lives through the routes as if it were real life. But what would happen if Main Character was able to push the boundaries of the game and break it's system? Save Everyone. Read the story and find out in this tale of adventure, love, friendship, sacrifice and mystery!


_**HANG-TIME**_

Chapter 1:  
The beginning of a strange new space

" _Where am I? What is this place?"_ I say to myself as I find myself in a dark violet room filled with doors surrounding me in a spacious circle each of them had 5 small diamond shapes; up down, left, right and center. There was also squiggly line surrounding each door. I then remember that before I was in this curious place, I was opening an app I heard of from my friends about talking to pretty boys. _"this is awfully strange but… I kind of feel excited! I could have fallen asleep or maybe this is all really happening… I guess I'll just go with the flow._ I go to the doors one by one trying to see if any of them would open but it seems only one is unlocked. I push open the door and suddenly a bright light starts to shine and I feel like I'm falling. While I fall, I see 4 female characters surround me and what seems to be… a pony? My instincts tell me I should choose one of these characters or I won't be feeling the ground anytime soon. I choose a girl with red hair and green eyes since to me, she looks the most beautiful and… maybe a bit similar to me. A few seconds after I choose her my body hits on the ground. Hard. "Ouch! What the hell?! My head hurts…" I seem to be surrounded by people on an ordinary street I don't recognize… I get up slowly…. I seem to be wearing different clothes from before… I feel a bit taller too. I look at my reflection in a store window and I'm completely taken aback from what I see: the girl I choose. For some reason… I was wearing her skin. incredibly confused to what was going on, I find the nearest park and sit on a bench. I try not to panic and breathe slowly. After I calmed down (but was honestly still a bit agitated and confused) I receive a message from someone on my phone. _"Someone on my phone…. I HAVE MY PHONE?! Wait a second… this isn't my phone! Whose phone is this?!"_ I quickly grab it out to see if I can contact any of my friends and ask them what on earth is happening. The screen seemed to be frozen on a conversation with a stranger. the phone wouldn't let me go back or do anything… I stared at this stranger who has send me a message and decided to answer since the phone wouldn't let me do anything else… it was…. Strange however. Instead of the normal texting feature, my phone now had a button that when I pressed it, seemed to have selected questions instead of me allowing me to answer whatever I wished… _this is really weird… why can't I answer what I want to say? Well… at least the options are not far from what I would say in this situation… I wonder… am I playing the game the girls told me about? No way right? Technology isn't nearly as advanced for this kind of VR yet SPECIALLY not coming all out of a crappy phone and a single app! Still…. I can't help but be extremely curious about this._ I replied to the unknown person choosing things that would be as close as to what I would normally say as possible. He wanted me to return the phone I had to its real owners. I never understood how it got in my hands or why. He wouldn't even tell me his name but, like everything else, I felt no choice but to go with the flow and accept his request. It was really freaky. He told me to go to an apartment to return it. When I clicked the address and clinked at a flash of light, I was already at the front door of the apartment. _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST THIS IS WAY TO WEIRD!_ He asks if I see a lock on the door. I have the choice to lie or tell him the truth. I was about to lie to him and tell him I didn't see anything since at that point I was way too concerned and scared about that crazy situation but I hold back…. Something told me, maybe a whisper from my instincts, that I should not do that… not yet at the very minimum… going against my comment sense, which was something very rare of me to do, I refused. I go in the apartment and the oddest thing happened. There was a glitch in the phone and the unknown person disappeared, instead filling the chat with a bunch of what seemed to be a group of people talking to each other. For some strange reason, all my fears went away. I don't really understand why this happened but I felt safe talking to them, even if they didn't trust me and were suspicious of me, questioning me, threatening me… there was something fun about that situation that I couldn't describe. We talked for a while; each of them introducing themselves to me. There was the college boy named Yoosung, who seemed to be the very kind and innocent yet lazy type. Zen, the musical, narcissistic actor who was amusingly charming. Jaehee, a very serious secretary to the man named Jumin Han which seems to be the Heir of a million-dollar corporation and 707: the young hacker who seemed to be the person who loves to joke around and loves cats. There was also V who came shortly but I couldn't really take a grasp of him much. Still… I think he caught my attention as well… I'm just not sure why yet. They offered me a job in their group called the RFA (Rika's Fundraising Association) to help them collect guests to throw a charity party. They basically gave me no choice but to accept so I did. I am now here. In the apartment that used to belong to a woman I never knew, doing a job I have no experience on and still wondering what on earth is going on. My mind is filled with questions but I'm surprisingly calm about the situation. I seem to have entered on a world very different from I'm own and, considering the boring monotony of my life in my world, this crazy situation doesn't seem too bad at all to be in. as crazy as it is, I guess one could say I am… happy. Full of curiosity, I'm excited for the things there are to come.

 **Chapter 2**

 **The brainwave that made me remember**

It's been a few days already since I've started living in this world and things have been quite nice to far. I'm fondly adapting to everything in this world. The members of the RFA have all been nice to me. I've mostly naturally have been bonding with Yoosung the most since we have a lot in common. He's very sweet and I really do feel a lot of empathy towards him since he seems to be having a hard time facing the loss of his cousin. Personally being 2 years since her death I think I would have gotten over her but everyone is different I suppose. He's very gullible too and I do admit it's kind of fun teasing him with seven every once in a while. Yesterday we tricked him into thinking he had an incurable disease. I felt a little bad at the end but I'm sure he'll forgive me. _I think we are becoming really good friends and that makes me very happy_. The planning for the party are also going well. I really can't wait for the day of the party to come. V said it would be next week in a conversation we had early today. I want to invite a decent amount of people but I'm honestly more excited to meet everyone. All 6 members seem like such wonderful and different people and I really like everyone. I just wish V, Jumin and Seven would be online more often…

to change the subject, the apartment I'm basically living in is also nice. It's comfortable and I have all my basic needs in easy access so I have nothing to complain. I would be lying if I said I don't care at least a little on how this world that I'm living in for the moment is affecting the one I came from. How and why did I come here? Does time flow the same? Do my family and friends know that I'm gone? " _Do they even care?"_ I think to myself as I'm brushing my teeth and checking if anyone's online to talk " _It's not as if any of it really matters anyways. It's not like I was doing anything meaningful. My existence or absence thereof will probably not make a difference in anything. Besides, time has been going past me too quickly in my world. Here, I can live the moment quite peacefully."_ I sit on the sofa and while I grab a potato chip, I see that some of the members are online. Jaehee, Yoosung and Zen talk a bit and then they left just leaving Zen and I in the chat:

-I had a very strange dream. In the dream, you weren't real. You were a person saying programed things like a robot… later in the dream, things turn around and the truth was revealed: we were the robots saying programmed things for your enjoyment Instead! Weird right?

This gave me a big shock. Quite literally I felt a very painful electrical shock go through my brain. I screamed and threw my phone on the floor; a few tears fell from my face from the sudden shock. " _I have almost forgotten… this is a game! This is a game created by the people in my world! But… how does he know?_ I mean it was just a dream he had right but… it was an accurate dream… was he supposed to know? Is he…. Allowed to know?" I had started talking to myself out loud. "this is a little creepy… I thought this world was programmed for them to not know anything… well… I guess in a few games breaking the 4th wall is part of the experience. Funny. I should be frightened about me being stuck in this world but instead I'm more creeped out by his accurate psychic dream." I grab the phone and read the options:

-Yeah it true. This is actually a game and you're not real

-You're scaring me ;;;

"I guess I shouldn't let him know the truth. _I'm concerned of the consequences if I agree with him and tell him the truth."_

I answer accordingly and he, to me relief, brushes off the dream as something stupid that doesn't mean anything. After we say our goodbyes and I sign off the conversation, I see that there is a warning sign after the chat.

-Warning. The game branches off here. Continue?

 _I wonder what will happen_. I press yes. The phone starts to vibrate and a familiar white light flashes me in the face. I'm back in that violet room I was before at the beginning. I recognize that there is a new door in this odd place. Well… it wasn't really a door. More like a new part of the wall. It was also much smaller and plain looking than the doors in the odd place. It has the words _**save file**_ written on it. I pressed the letters and as it said, it was exactly that. A save file. I not exactly sure what I was saving but I had a feeling it would be wise to _**save**_ ; so I did. I was very anticlimactic but I had a feeling I wouldn't regret it. I then stared at the diamond doors once more and noticed that in one of them, its diamonds were flashing green. " _Just like his heart_." I pressed and two words quickly appeared before the door opening and quickly sucking me inside its depts. I blinked and seemed to be back at the apartment. I didn't really feel any different but when I looked at the phone's app, I saw the blond, sweet boys face plastered in the cover of the game.

 _ **I am in Yoosung's route.**_

 **3 Chapter  
Yoosung's route**

It's been almost a week now. And what a week it was. That boy… that wonderful, kind boy showed me so much love and affection these 6 days… the kind that you don't ever forget. He said caring things, called me, treated me like someone special. When I was threatened with a bomb he got angry for me. When I was in danger he went out to find the perpetrators and hack into their headquarters. All of that for me. All of that because I was kind and caring to him back… but… alas, they haven't come back yet. I haven't heard from either Yoosung and seven all day and I'm horribly worried and scared for them. I'm so damn worried in fact I am sick to my stomach. I'm obsessing over it. I can't eat and I can't sleep. I'm just lying down on this bed that I sleep and reflect on all that has happened these past 6 days. I was able to gather plenty of guests for the party, I made 4 new friends and a lover who is completely and unconditionally infatuated with me. Wich gives me quite a mix of emotional. I won't lie. The joy I felt these days were overwhelming. I was so happy that for the first time in my life, someone loved me romantically. And not only that, to such a point that he is risking himself for me. You don't find that anywhere in the world I came from. To be honest… I forgot and stopped believing in love a very long time ago. But here, things changed… I could _feel_ again. I could _believe_ that it was real. And I felt safe in doing so… but that's also why it's so sad. So cruel. To a point that I hate myself.

" _even though he loves me so much, I do not love him back. Not romantically at least. At first I saw him as a dear friend. A precious friend I wanted to protect. And although he changed so much for my sake, and I'm happy he did since it was for the best, I can't bring myself to get rid of this attachment of empathy for him. This need to protect him. I love him. I do. But not the way he loves me. And it hurts. It hurts that such a special and wonderful person like him had to waste his feelings on someone like me… not to mention… I was myself when I answered the chosen things by the game but… would it have turned out the same if the game was free? If Yoosung saw my darkness like I've seen his, would he still love me? If he saw that I'm not as beautiful as he thinks I am; both inside and out. Would he still want to be with me? Maybe I'll never know."_

I twist and turn in my bed with anticipation and dread. I knew deep inside me that they would come back ok! … _right?_ I mean this game was so happy and jolly in the beginning. Full of gay moments and happy, casual talks about the little life things that in the end don't really matter but…. After I started his route, I learned about his dark past: his crippling depression cause by the obsessive love he had for the cousin he admired so much that she was basically his world. The reason for his obsessive gaming; a distraction from reality. A form of escape that allowed him not to think about that person that was so important; not in his world anymore. _"a media used to escape and forget. Escape and forget._ Heh." I grimly chuckle to myself as I stare at the ceiling. "ironic. Is it not? This game and world are the exact same thing for me… id be nice if I never have to go back… but… tomorrow's the party… will I have to say goodbye?... I don't want to. Im not ready yet." I frown and stare at my phone to see that seven and Yoosung are online.  
-He's ok. I'm taking him home now.

-Don't worry about me… I'm alright. See?  
He sends me a picture of him winking at me. I sigh of relief. I really feel like scrolling both of them harshly for making me worry so much… but the game won't allow it. I did what I could with the best option like always; chatted a bit more, and turn off the phone after they were gone. I look at the black dress I had bought earlier today for the party. Feeling melancholic, I try it on one more time. It fits like a glove in this slender, tall body. In my real body, this would be too tight and too tall for me to wear. " _I love Yoosung. But I didn't_ _fall in love_ _with him… I wonder if things with one of the others would be different. I'd like to know."_ I take my dress off and slip into something more comfortable. I lie down and have a night of deep, dreamless, sleep.  
The day of the party is finally there. I'm nervous but excited at the same time as the driver takes me to the party place. Naturally I can't stop thinking about that sweet boy. Seven and he said they were both ok but I felt uneasy this morning; like I hadn't noticed something the night before… like maybe he was lying. I pray to God that he is alright. When I arrive, I'm very happy to finally be able to first meet Jaehee and later Zen. Even though I'm happy, I can't help but think to myself " _Dang Jaehee is so pretty! She really seems like the intelligent and resourceful kind… but dem tiddies of yours are so big tho_! _"_ I think to myself as I try not to stare. Moments like this make me happy that they can't read my inappropriate mind. _Zen is really handsome too by God!_ _He honestly makes me nervous just by being close to him! Still, I like him. I hope me and Jaehee go to one of his plays together sometime. I'd love to see his artistic, workaholic side._ "All and all I really AM happy to finally have met the people I've been talking to for the past 11 days. Jumin comes by me as well. _"So this is the all serious trust fund kid. He really seems like the resourceful kind of man. I'd love to always keep him as a contact… I wonder where seven is."_ Just as I think this I see him show up between the people at the party but…he looks like he's about to cry! Why?! "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry! I ran away like a coward! I should have protected him better I'm so sorry!" As he says this I slowly start to panic inside. I want to yell "where is he?! Where's Yoosung but nothing comes out… once again, the game won't let me speak for myself. _"Oh God what happened?!_ Thankfully, this anxious feeling disappears when I hear V talk… and introduce Yoosung who's up on the stage. I turn around and to my horror there the is. The kind boy that whispered love words to me… with an eyepatch on his right eye. He starts to speak romantic things once more. Things like thanking me for organizing the guests in the party and for coming to his like. Before I know it here is is, in front of me. my body can't move and my tongue can't speak. All I can do is hear seven's crying, Yoosung's forgiveness, Zen's concern for Yoosung being to close and… a tender, loving kiss on my lips. An honest kiss. Filled with love and affection. I could really feel it through him… I was still sad about what happened to him. I didn't want this. I didn't want him to get injured for me. I'd preferred if I was the one injured instead. The game thought I'd be happy with this? That I am so selfish?! This hurts and offends my very being! It's not fair! _It's not fair… I didn't want to be the one protected… not like this._ When I open my eyes, I seem to have being transported to a vetenarian. _"Yoosung wanted to be a vet."_ I open the doors and there he is. Older. Maybe… 5 years? His tone of voice, his presence… everything about him felt like an aura of maturity. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed. He talks to me about his eye and how he will get surgery after I mechanically gave him a pair of glasses. he talks about he came this far because of me. that because of me, he had motivation in his life again and graduated early from everyone in his school. I just stand there and listen. Completely baffled, and reply the things from the program. eventually, he says "would you go out to eat with your husband tonight?" _husband. HUSBAND!_ Without realizing it, I sign the conversation and look up:

 **~Good ending~**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The sadistic, bastardly, and cruel… me?**

I've been lying down here for a while now. Not even with the energy to get up. The guilt consumed me deeply the more I thought about Yoosung's eye… there was a small box in the purple room this time… it was like a closet this time. It was labeled **extra features**. I looked inside and saw some flashes of story that I had not seen before. Yoosung's eye was taken out by that Unknown guy! I can't believe he'd so something so cruel! I put the pieces together myself and could easily guess that he was behind everything including leading me into the apartment. _"I hate him. How could he do this to the poor boy!... Why did Yoosung risk so much for me? I knew he of seven would get hurt I just knew it! I didn't want this…_ I DIDN'T WANT THIS GAME! WHAT'S YOUR DEAL HUH? I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANYONE TO GET HURT! ARENT YOU SUPPOSE TO BE NICE?!" I yelled from the top of my lung into that big, infinite ceiling of a void. Even if nobody could probably hear me, I felt like I needed to get it out somehow. I was angry and sad. I went back to the game and decided not to listen to Unknown and lie to him about the code in the door. Like I thought it wouldn't, it didn't end well. " _paradise… ha! I'd like to go in that damn place and see what that stupid religious… cult is really all about! Maybe in another route… I still have 4 to go but… do I have to?"_ I lie down on the floor again and stare at the void. I saved the game after I came here from that bad ending and found empty slots in the closet. It seems like all the characters have bad endings that were unlocked by bad answers. " _No way in hell am I doing those if I can avoid it!... I made him suffer too much already… then again, I'm also not Shure if I want to continue. I have a feeling I could go back at any time but… that I also wouldn't remember any of this is I did. Not now anyways… its strange how I just…. Know these things without anyone telling me."_ I let out a chuckle and a dark grin sweeps my face. _"This game is one sadistic bastard all on its own. Fine… I'll keep playing your game._ " The grin then disappears turning into a frown. "I already grown too curious about these people to just leave them now I'm just doing what the program says so that means I'm not doing anything wrong right? RIGHT? They don't remember anyways so… I'm not hurting them… not to mention… Yoosung had a lot of problems that I helped him with… It wouldn't be fair if I only helped him. I should be able to help everyone with their problems! And I want to! Everyone deserves to be helped or be given a second change.

 _And I just have to know what happens next…"_

I get my bum off the ground and look at the doors. I'm catching up to how things work pretty fast in this world. "I guess the natural choice is to go with narcissistic yet charismatic ol' Zen this time now isn't it?" From the first time I met him I knew Zen wasn't my type. Shure he is gorgeous and I do admire his determination and passion without a doubt but to me he really just feels like a cringy older brother. Annoying at times but I still love him anyways. " _I wonder if his route and learning more about his past will change my mind."_ I'm ready. I open the silver diamond door and fall into character selection. "Now who would fit Zen best?" I wonder. I decide to go with the short blond girl. After that nothing changes from the first time. I'm back in the world. This girl seems to be taller and slenderer than the redhead. Her bust size and bum are also smaller but of a decent enough size. I don't wait long for Unknown's infamous messages and I respond as if I didn't know anything.

 _Like the program says I should do to move forward._

I casually crack my knuckles; a confident look on my face. A confidence I would never have in my world.

"Time to go conquer the flamboyant actor's heart."

 _Chapter 5_

 _Zen's Route_

I'm in the kitchen sipping on some Earl Grey tea Zen bought for me. Apparently, it was a recommendation from the lady at the store since Zen usually doesn't buy tea (or anything that isn't water and beer for that matter;;;). We just had gotten out of a chat in the group discussing today's events and tomorrow's party. I was almost kidnapped by that Unknown guy this time. " _Thankfully, the mighty beautiful prince Zen was there to save me!"_ I think half sarcastically. Don't get me wrong, I am very grateful towards Zen. I really am. And I'm glad I was able to bite Unknown's arm… but let's just say, I wish I could've done more than that. I'm still extremely angry at him for what happened to Yoosung in his own route. And deep down, shocked nothing happened to Zen while he confronted him… sure, Yoosung IS weaker than Zen but… it just seems unfair that he got hurt and Zen didn't… not to mention I also got to see him before the party, unlike Yoosung… am I being cruel to think this way? I guess I just don't understand why the game gave Yoosung such unfair treatment but then again… " _what could have happened if he saw me before the time was right…"_ I shake my head a bit and continue to drink the tea. I don't want to think about it anymore. Zen has completely fallen for me; like Yoosung before him. And like him, I wasn't able to love him back romantically. He really is like a big brother to me. the time we spent together was truly pleasant. We laughed, drank a bit, talked about so many things… his passion for theater is absolutely admiring and makes me wish to go to all his plays and works. At least that was the case the first time I came here. Today, the afternoon was a little too conservative. Since we got here he was very cautious to take care of me but dare I say he was treating me a little too much like a princess in distress. I admire that he cared and worried I was scarred or anything but I was truly fine. He made me rest in the bed when we got to his house. Kept asking me if I was hurt or ok and that if I needed anything. Wanting to feed me in the mouth as if I were a sick child. I wanted to snap at him to stop but this body wouldn't let me…. as it doesn't seem like it will let me do anything that is true to my spirit. It really is an expensive price to pay to play this game. _"I want to be free. Interact with them the way I want. Not just tell them what they want to hear. I want to screw up and make mistakes too… but not the harsh, program's obvious mistakes either."_ I mess with my short, golden yellow hair nervously trying not to think about these frustrating situations. It was a bad move. Zen was just coming out of the bedroom and he thought I was having some sort of panic attack. He kneels next to me and grabs my arms to shake them.  
-Are you alright? What happen? Its ok I'm here! That guy won't hurt you I promise!

I just smile at him. -Yes I'm fine. Comfort me Zenny! - I accidentally let slip out of my mouth. He looks at me kindly and caresses my cheeks. he stands up; offering me a hand and I take it. He guides me to his bedroom; the bed neatly made. I could feel the crippling anxiety press my organs tightly and my mind get all the more cloudly. _"Fuck…. This IS a PG 13 game right? RIGHT?! I don't think I'm ready for this sort of commitment! Ugh! Well… ok! It's cool! Been needing to get laid anyways so I might as well but… is it incest if you have brotherly feelings for the dude! NO! I PREFER YOOSUNG! PLEASE! AT LEAST I CAN BE DOMINANT! ILL FEEL TOO HELPLESS WITH ZEN! HALWP!"_

-Lets sleep together tonight. I want to make shure you'll be ok and this way I can cuddle and protect you all night long… why are you looking at me like that? OH! IM SORRY!- He starts talking nervously- I won't do anything to you I promise! I can control myself quite well you know… unless… you want t… nonono. What am I saying? That's not appropriate considering today's events! Yes! Don't worry. I promise you that I won't do anything you don't want me to! I just… want you be next to you…. Is all.- He says in a lower tone; blushing and looking away from me. I sigh of relief. At least, I sigh inside my brain. I'm alright with cuddling and I feel like I can trust Zen. I chuckle a bit and assure Zen that I'm comfortable with him. He bought me some long sleeve pajamas to wear earlier that day so I put them on. We lie down in bed hugging each other tightly. He kisses me goodnight. I snuggle close to him; falling sound asleep as he plays with my hair and whispers loving words in my ears. 

…

It's the day of the party. My blue dress goes nicely with the color of my hair and eyes. But that's not really what matters right now. Zen is going to give a conference and dismiss all the false claims that bitch echo girl made up about Zen. I swear I wish to kill that skank with my own two hand but I cannot. I really wish I could say something or do something and once again, the game just makes me act like a pretty doll in these situations which I absolutely despise. Seems like the bread fish man is being very useful in talking about how that stupid skank was all over Zen when he was buying some the other day. I really hope she loses her popularity with this but… shallow and blind people will always be there to blindly support people like these. It's really sad how people with little to no own identity. Well at the very least, this will humiliate her a bit so its somethi… oh. He's talking about me. I'm glad he is. He's coming over now? Will it be the same?

It was the same 

So this is his future huh? Seems like a movie set… is that… you got to be fucking kidding me. He's acting with that skank? After what she did to him? Ugh. Zen really is too forgiving of a person… but that's one of the qualities that truly make him wonderful. His acting… really is outstanding as Jaehee always described it. of course bitch girl's acting is crap compared to him… but I have a feeling it would be even without him there. At least he's so overpowering it could be a little harder to notice her despicable presence… he really is amazing. I wish I could watch this performance a little more but it seems like they're taking a break from rehearsals. He comes to me and I automatically start to clean the sweat from his face as he whispers words of love to me. Apparently I'm his manager. This really is the end of his route? Not too long ago we were talking about his past. Tragic unsupporting family. His big dreams. Even less ago we were hugging in bed as he said he would forever protect me… if only he knew… when he stops kissing me now… I will be gone. He will forget and I will be starting a new route. This time, conquering trying to conquer the hard working Jaehee. _"goodbye you sweet hearted little dummy. I'll miss ya."  
_ _ **Good Ending**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Purpose in this fake that is real space**_

I'm in the living room in Rika's apartment that has basically become my home now. Eating my meal while I watch random show on the television. It's been about a month now since I've been in this world. I've decided to go for the gay unicorn this time and the result was pretty surprising! I look quite like a tomboy, with pink hair, piercings, a small chest and some tattoos. But I'm still beautiful. Following the order of things its time I collect Jaehee's heart. But not before I had the brilliant idea to do some bad routes beforehand. Like I guessed, allowing Yoosung to see me as Rika was a bad choice to make. He did go see me but with a broken mentality and probably something really bad could have happened if the game hadn't ended with the **bad ending** sign right there. Not giving my complete attention to Zen and not being lovely and supportive wasn't really good for his choices either. I'll be blunt: they depressed me and I can't even talk to anyone about it. Of course they exist to show me a lesson to only do good things right? But I just thought shit wouldn't have ended so bad if I was able to actually fix it instead of the game being like: "the damage is done and there's no turning back." Sometimes it really pisses me off that I can't do anything about these things. I've been missing my old life a little bit as well. As much as I do love everyone in this world and they say I could always trust them and talk to them. the truth is I never can't. I can and probably will never be able to talk about m _y_ problems. _My_ truth's, lies, concerns, fears, joys, despairs and overall problems or life! It really pains me. Not that I mind of course, I love being useful and making everyone happy. My happiness is theirs but… I just want more. " _Wanting more from a fake world that's funny."_ I think to myself as I now lie in the living room sofa and put on some music. " _Everything in this world is perfect even with its flaws. Hence why its fake; unreal."_ I lift my hand and stare at it for a bit. _"Or maybe I'm the fake image of this world and this is actually reality. It doesn't really matter what's fake or not. Anything and everything is fake when you think about it. just like everything and anything is also real. Even my love for then is fake since they aren't real. I'm probably just rummaging nonsense through my brain again. Well since it's not real I shouldn't worry about it and just enjoy the moment right? Have fun in the ways that I can and help these fake existences that reflect reality."_ It seems there's a new conversation in the chat but it really is the same old story. These first 4 days are always the most boring. I've seen this, I've been thought it. can't we just skip to Jaehee's route please? To be honest this is the one I've been most curious about. How will she fall in love with me I wonder? And what kind of things will she talk about in her life. Out of everyone she always seemed the most normal to me. but if there's anything that this game has to teach is that looks are deceiving. I don't even know if I should be calling this even a game anymore since it's basically my life now.

 _This game is my life now…_

I open the app and read to the bland dialogue uninterested for what seemed like a million times (even thought it was only like 4 times) and eat some Honey Buddha chips that I bought online. " _This shit's really good I can see why seven's addicted to it."_ When the chat ends I pause and think for a moment. " _I wonder how things would be if we could talk about things outside the programs. If I could pick the topics, I want to talk about or ask the questions I want to ask. I wonder how Yoosung would react if I told him I love metal music or told Zen that overly confident men piss me off. Would they still love me and accept me for what I truly am? Even if we have things not in common? I can still understand them and their struggles after all… I guess that's just impossible…_ _hopefully just for now_ _."_ I sigh and stand up. It will be dark soon so it's better if I go for a walk around town to get some exercise and maybe buy some treats from the convenience store. I don't know why of all people this happened to me and I don't know the exact canon purpose of why I am here but I do know this: I am going to do the best I can to do whatever I can do for these individuals that I've grown to care for. That should be reason enough for my determination and courage to keep on going.

Chapter 7

Jaehee's Route

It's nighttime and I'm in a small, local café near Rika's apartment I like to go to every once in a while. Whenever I try to go anywhere that is 4 blocks away from the apartment unless its required by the route I'm in my body is either pulled back or my legs fall asleep and don't let me move forward. I guess it would be expected since there is the possibility I could meet up with the members by accident and I'm guessing that would probably break the system designed by the game itself. I seem to be drinking a little more coffee than usual this round. Probably due to Jaehee's influence. Quite an interesting route this was if I say so myself. She didn't fall in love with me as I previously thought but instead we formed a strong bond of friendship. At least that's what it feels like. I'm half glad half disappointed if I can be honest with myself. Deep down I think I _wanted_ Jaehee to fall in love with me. I'm not sure why. Maybe I got used to the attention I've been receiving. Or maybe, it's because of how strangely pleasant she makes me feel. Maybe I am odd to think that if she were a man, I might have fallen on love with her. I'm very attracted to people like her after all. But alas, my straight nature didn't really allow me to quite cross that romantic boundary. I guess it just left a strange desire for a woman to fall in love with me. but I guess its for the best since if she did, I once again, would, deep down in my being, be able to return her feelings.

This route was quite a fascinating one. In many respects it was the calmest one. I didn't even have to deal with the bomb! But there were some peculiarities that I couldn't ignore this time that happened. I was already quite aware of the day 4 wall break with Zen but I could not ignore the other wall break hints any longer. Jaehee, Jumin, Yoosung and specially seven have been saying some very ominous things every once in a while. Things that don't quite fit. At the beginning it made me uncomfortable but now I can't stop thinking and being cautious about it. _"How much do they know? What exactly do they know? The mention a game every once in a while and as I recall seven said something about "routes" and "program" a few times. But they just say it causally and never talk about it again. It's very strange… very strange indeed…"_ I play with my spoon as I stare at the dark outside through the neat, glass window. _Just how free are the members of the RFA? Just how much are they programmed to do and are allowed to do on their free will. Could they possibly be like me?... no no no. I don't want to think about it that way… but one thing is for certain. I feel like there's something deeper going on here. And im not necesairly talking about the whole ordeal with the secret organization mint eye… something even more… mystic than that."_ I chuckle at the dumb irony of my thoughts, pay for the coffee and start heading back to the apartment. _"I'm also definetly scared about one thing: if they believe themselves to not be real, convinced of it and their sealed, unchangeable and monotonouns fates, I will be deeply saddened…"_

It's the day of the party once again and I am wearing something that fits my character: a simple and comfortable brown dress. Formal enough for the party but not so formal as to draw anyone's attention in impressed matters. For the first time I see a Jaehee without her glasses. and despite me being a huge fan of them, she couldn't look more beautiful. Not only that, even from the distance of her being up in the balcony and me between the public, I can see the livelihood in her eyes. I feel really happy for her but also can't help but feel a little pitiful towards Jumin. Granted he was pretty cruel to her this route but it is sad that he lost such a valuable employee and not just that I believe. They had a bigger bond than that. a bond of deep trust between a junior and his senior. They understood eachother well when it came to work. I think it will be hard for him to find someone to work under him like she did. It really feels like he doesn't want to let go of hiring someone he already trusts since he asked me earlier if he wanted me to work under him now that Jaehee is not. The game said **maybe** but my true and honest answer is _**no.**_ _"Maybe he'll have better luck with Yoosung."_ I think to myself and chuckle. I see her walking towards me; beautiful smile and a twinkle in her eyes. I do wonder what is the thing she so desperately has been wanting to tell me ever since yesterday. She grabs a key from her pocket, grabs my hand and puts gently places it there.

-Will you be my partner?

 **Good Ending**

I open my eyes and fin my face looking straight at an oven. Instinctively, I turn it off and remove its contents: **Bread.** Going outside to bring it out, im greeted with laughter and plenty of happy smiles all around in different tables. _"A bakery. But…."_ A lovely woman with long hair signals me to quickly come close to her. I do as told and as I stand behind her I hear a small bell, signaling the new clients that are standing still in the main entrance. I look to see. The four boys of the RFA. I smile and blush happily as me and Jaehee say in synchronized harmony:

 **Welcome!**

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **The Man With The Deepest Secrets.**_

As I stare at the horizon from the balcony of the apartment. Breaking some bread and sipping on wine. I start to deeply think about the absent man; the invisible one. The one who is hiding all the secrets: V. I think about my empathy and curiosity to know more about him. All the unanswered questions and unfulfilled situations of the game. I think about the things he has said to me and to everyone else. What is he hiding? What does he know that we don't? I've ignored this for far too long. I felt that thinking about it would not do me any good since I can never talk to him and ask him all the things I truly want to know. I'm getting a little annoyed and frustrated with all the secrets of this game but the secrets behind that sky-blue colored man's hair is just way more agonizing considering the fact that until now, he's the only once I never got answers from. However, amusingly enough that I feel this way, there are times that out of all the members of the RFA, he is the one I want to protect the most. Losing that person, you were planning to spend the rest of your life with. The pain must be so excruciating and indescribable that it can never be expressed into words. No matter the many times people have tried in the past. They say time heals all wounds but in this case, as things might turn better for that person, missing that love one's absence and thinking about them every once in a while will never be something we can get rid of. Even though we desperately want to. Look at Yoosung per example. For some days he tried to use me as a replacement for Rika in his heart, but eventually he realized how impossible that is. Our pain blinds us, and so does our love. The connection these two things have are quite ironic. I take a piece of a cheese-bread stick I bought at the bakery and nibble on it for a bit. I'm anxious. " _I can't stop thinking about it… about him? It? well I guess it's both since they're connected. He was fine and well in Yoosung's route… with Zen he disappeared after talking to me and saying strange things like taking care of everyone; which of coarse I've been doing without him asking it of me but on Jaehee's route he just disappeared, without a goodbye or trace of any sort. Just what on earth is going on inside his head? Inside is heart? What secrets is he keeping? I just KNOW it must have something to do with Rika. It's not like it could be anything else now could it but… what? Or maybe… is he someone involved with this unknown guy? No. I want to trust him!_ "I pout as I uncaringly ignore the glass I was drinking from and just chug down wine straight from the bottle. The burning sensation and drowsy feeling is very comforting and I'm quite sure its helping me think more clearly. _Would he be able to love anyone ever again I wonder? Rika seemed like a very selfless person and for that I truly admire her. But I can't help but think, somehow, as kind as V seems, he is hiding a very deep darkness in his soul. A secret that he must keep. The fact that I have to patiently wait in HOPE for some answers is honestly driving me insane."_ I think this as I start nibbling faster and stomping my feet while I sit down. _"I can't do anything for him now and the fact that I might not be able to… no. I'm sure the game will show some kind of secret V route after I finish the main 5 right? I shouldn't ponder so much! There must be a way. There's always been away so far right? So why not for him?"_ I shake my head decisively and stare at the blue sky. _"It kind of looks like his hair… damn why am I thinking of him so much? This is dumb! I should focus on Jumin's happiness for now. One step at a time._ " I'm aggressively stuffing my face with the bread now, not giving single damn about the fact that I'm getting some of my long, brown hair on my mouth as well. I scratch my head out of stress. _"I'd be so nice if I could control it… but I guess it's not how it works is it? you can't control everything. But I pray to god that I'll be able to make a difference. Why do I feel so responsible? I don't even know the answer to that. I just desperately feel that it's what I have to do."_ The phone rings by the desk table and I go to pick it up. There's a chat with Jumin and Seven… heh. He cracks me up that boy. But I got to leave the messing with Jumin for later. For now, I must satisfy the mysterious million dollars' worth corporate heir. "Let's see what is lying in that secretive, cold heart of his." I say as I confidently respond to Jumin with practicality but kindness. Like I know he wants to hear. " _however_ …" I start to think " _I got to say it's kind of getting old. I mean sure it's rewarding to get the routes and get everything right but being so strategic loses so much of the natural nature of things. I wish the game would just let me do and say what I want just once… but alas, all I can do is wait and see what the future holds for us._ _ **All of us."**_

 _ **Chapter 9  
Jumin's Route**_

I'm sitting down in a very comfortable sofa reading a book from Jumin's gigantic library. He apparently doesn't even use it that often but has novels of all kinds including fiction. I decided to read "Momo" by Michael Ende since it's an author familiar to me but I haven't read anything since I only knew "The Neverending Story" so far. Let's just say the premise was something I could relate to so I'm quite enjoying it. Jumin is kind of creepingly watching me read. Of all the routes of far this has been the most relaxing, because of the amazing lifestyle I had the last couple of days. Including all the luxuries that a rich man has to offer. I thought to myself that I'd probably never have this luxury again so I took as much advantage of Jumin's kind generosity as I could. But as much as I enjoyed living there, Jumin's "fifty shades of chairman" personality towards me wasn't exactly my romantic cup of tea. Jumin is someone I highly respect but since he shut down for so long he kind of lost control of his emotions with me. I had the luck of convincing him that I'm not some object that belongs to him and that I need my space but I was honestly quite afraid of what might've happened if I failed… I shiver " _I REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEALLLY don't want to try and find out later either"_ The fact that I have the power to always create the best outcomes is both a blessing and a curse to me. On one hand, I'm bringing joy and helping everyone achieve happiness… at least, for some time. I don't really know if my resets delete my progress of if it creates parallel worlds. I like to think that the later instead of the prior is true. But if I COULD erase something, they'd definitely be the bad endings. The ones when the characters don't learn what they're supposed to. Of course in life, you can learn from your mistakes and create a better future but it's not how things work in this world I'm afraid.

-My love are you alright? You've been spacing out for a while now. Jumin says concerned.  
I turn around to face them. I realized I was blankly staring at the wall for a few minutes. " _Guess I've been doing that lately."_ I smile to him and nod. Even if it wasn't the program's instinct telling me this, it would be the obvious choice to take. He worries too much but I'm not complaining about the attention. Just that I wish he'd do something else as I'm reading. He says that, apparently, he likes to just look at me. It gives him joy. Poor Jumin. I can't imagine how it must feel to be alone for so long. Well… that's a lie. Yes, I can. But me and Jumin are very different in dealing with it. he can suppress it. and as much as I'm as logical as he is, I can't. I used to thing that was a huge flaw. That I was weak. That people like Jumin were strong. I guess they are to a certain degree, but that doesn't take from the fact they're human and have weakness too. Unfortunately, Jumin's shows all up at once.

-I think I'll be going to bed now. The party is tomorrow. (" _I'm pretty excited to see how you're going to deal with those 2 hoe's bullshits and your father tomorrow too.")_ You should sleep too Honey Bunny (" _I can't believe I said that. God that's cringy")  
-_That's quite alright darling. I will sleep after you fall asleep. Shall I accompany you to the bedroom?  
After a little while of me pretending to be asleep, Jumin leaves the room. " _Sigh. About time… I'm not sure why I'm really hiding from him like this. It's a bit weird. Well… he's weird too. I don't blame him much however. Even if I could say something about it I don't know how I could say it."_ I log in to the app and it seems there's one more chat available. I talk to the guys and, before closing the app, I stop and think for a second. " _I haven't called anyone in a while. I Kinda wanna do that. who tho… I'll just choose randomly."_ I ended up calling Luciel. The call wasn't pleasant. 

…

It's the day of the party and Jumin is calling out Sarah and Glam Choi out for all they bullshit they've pulled. I should be feeling happy for Jumin,sad for Mr. Chairman for being deceived by love, apparently once again and super happy about me and Jumin being together, the part being successful and meeting the rest of the RFA. But I'm not. I didn't sleep well last night thinking about Luciel. That boy's given me enough trouble as it is but what he did yesterday was too low. Besides all the wall breaking that I've been trying to ignore, he ends up crying hysterically when I called him. Saying I don't care about him anymore and that I only care about Jumin. _"what on EARTH was he talking about? I didn't even do his route yet and I don't remember saying anything indifferent of angrily to him! That's not fair Luciel. What were u talking about."_ I glanced at him a few times but he didn't seem to have noticed any kind of emotion in my eyes. I guess the game won't let me even do THAT! this is unfair. But at least he's next. I'll find out Luciel's secrets even if it kills me. " _Poor Jumin._ I think to myself _. He deserved much more attention that what he got from me yesterday and today. I'm sorry Jumin. But at least I was with you. Hopefully it can be enough…"_

 _-_ Will you be my wife?  
I jumped startled. Jumin ask my hand in marriage! I wasn't even paying attention it all happened so fast! " _Jumin Han you really don't waste your time do you? I'm not ready for this type of commitment!_ " But alas my thoughts once again are to no avail. We're already in the after ending. Me and Jumin are in an airport. It seems we just landed not long ago. He seems even more adult than what he already was if that even is possible. Adult. But not necessarily older. In fact, he's beaming with good energy and youth. He feels more alive. As if reborn into a completely different man. The other members all changed with me but this is a bit different. If I had to guess, it's probably because he is the oldest member and because he was most hostile and alone for the longest time. Not to mention that the change he had was much bigger.

-Please step aside. Me and my wife just came back from our honeymoon and don't wish to be disturbed

" _H-honeymoon? HONEYMOON! WIFE!"_ I feel completely startled by this. Fortunately for me. it didn't last very long. We reunite with the other members and not very long after I come back to the purple room once again. I save my progress, and lie down on the floor to reflect and breathe for a minute. "Well… I also married Yoosung so that shouldn't be a big deal. But with Yoosung it was different! He seemed much older in his future. I basically married Jumin after the party! I sigh. At least he's happy. But damn I couldn't marry someone after knowing them for just a week!" I take a deep breath and look at my save files. I did Yoosung's, Zen's, Jaehee's and Jumin's. No more waiting. No more mystery. It's finally time to tackle to hacker himself. "Sorry I made you wait for so long seven. It's your turn now. Hope we get married in a space station like you so wish" 

**Chapter 10  
Saeyoung's Route** _  
_Saeyoung Choi. Luciel. 707. All these names that belong to a single man. All these identities. All these mysteries slowly coming together. The past four routes that I went through had their fair share of challenges. Truths to be discovered, things to be said. All perfectly lined up to get the happiest ending. This one however, was the most difficult one of all. Saeyoung… is definitely someone I thought I understood quite well. The kind of guy that always made jokes but deep down has darkness within. I guess I didn't take that darkness quite seriously. Of all the routes, this was the most difficult for me. Unfairly I feel since I do believe the mistakes I made were rather small but kept the general intentions that would move everything forward. I'm kind of disappointed I didn't get to do this one on the first try like the rest of the routes. I'm doing this route for the second time. When I got the second bad ending at first I was completely devastated. It really did a number on me. running away with him was not what I wanted to do AT ALL! But all and all I am here now. Hopefully won't make any more mistakes and fall into the third bad ending. I was careless is all. After all, **I am human.** To be fair, I think this one was the most emotionally demanding and hence why it took me a second attempt to succeed. And if it's not too selfish of me to say, this route for all the emotional struggles, it was the most honest one, in a sense, making it the best one for me. It was… strange. I don't know why but with seven, I was able to be **me** for once. Sure I still had to follow the choices presented to me by the app and go in the path that was created but when we were alone, unlike with Jumin and Zen, I was able to say what I really wanted to say a few times. Not many since I had to deal with His _**Tsudereness**_ but I could tell there was a difference there. It was small and it only happened a few times but it was still there somehow. It's it because of my determination and consistent attempts? I don't know. This IS the last route after all so I think the game is cutting me a bit of a break maybe? I really don't have all the answers to this mystery but im trying my best to piece things together. But things are far from over after all. I can't say I'm completely shocked about everything that I learned in this route since there were many things I suspected but if there's one thing I'm upset over is V. I trusted him. **We** all did. Some more than others of coarse but… man. I still can't believe it. Saeran huh… Who would've had thought Luciel… no Saeyoung had a twin? Not to mention how extremely suspicious and strange the files we found on the drawer V told us not to open are. Could she… no, she couldn't possibly be… 

I sigh and throw myself in the sofa like a ragdoll. I think I almost broke it however. Seven looks at me and asks me if I'm ok. I just nod. Ignorance really was a bliss this whole time. Just like Saeyoung I trusted V. I can't imagine how broken he must be feeling right now. Actually, that's a lie. I'm probably just as shaken up as him. Only in different ways. _Secret agents and cults. What next? Life risking situations? mindcontrol? Torture Suicide, car accidents, explosions…"_ The endless possibilities of tomorrow's event consume my mind. We're going to mind eye tonight. Hopefully, we can rescue Saeran in the process but considering how he is I doubt it. but I don't want to discourage Saeyoung. I want to have hope. To be honest I'm terrified. I feel like something really scary is going to happen soon. And the funnier thing is: I'm not scared for myself, I'm scared for the RFA and its members. I spend so much time with these guys, I've grown so fond of them. it's amazing… I never thought I'd be ok with dying for someone else's sake but… " _Ugh I don't want to think about this anymore!"_ I shake my head furiously. It seems I'm worrying Saeyoung for he sits next to me and grabs my hand.  
"Talk to me. I know you're not ok and its fine that you're not. I'm not ok neither nor do I feel ready." He pauses for a moment. Lightly caressing my hand with his fingers." I'm proud on how brave you're being. Not to mention grateful. You didn't deserve to have to go through any of this…" I stay silent for a moment. Trying once again to convery what I was thinking. I find myself thankfully being able to. "You didn't either Saeyoung. Thing's must have been much harder for you than me. I can't even imagine. Just remember we all have your back ok? No matter what happens." I say and give him a reassuring smile, a determined look and a strong nod. He squeezes my hand tightly and gives me that good 707 smile that has grown on me so well. "thank you so much for saying that. thank you for helping me out with this. For believing in me. I promised I won't let anything bad happen to you." He says with kind eyes looking at me, getting closer "I love you." He whispers as he kisses my lips. I kiss him back for a moment but just like the others, I can't bring myself to do it very long since its incredible flustering every time. _"God damn these guys are going to give me a fricken heart attack one of these days!"_ I get up making in a very brute and slightly clumsy manner. My face tomato red of course. "YO SO WE GONNA DO THIS THING OR WHAT?! OPERATION INFILTRATE MAGENTA MUST ME BE REVISED ONCE MORE FOR OUR SAFETY CAPTAIN! WHAT'S THE PLAY BUOY!" Seven stares at me for a second pouting and crossing his arms but after a few seconds he gives in since the issue of discussion is obviously more important. He sighs and begins to explain tonight's trip plan and infiltration of magenta once more. " _Don't be so upsetti redhead. I'll snuggle u later so u feel better. That much I can always do."_

…

Last night… kind of seems like forever ago now. What an emotional roller coaster this has all been. The twins… the miserable twins. Saeyoung… I wish I could take at least share some of your pain so you don't have to suffer so much. The pictures I showed Saeran when I took the floppy disk and put it into the computer completely broke him apart. Good God this savior of his. Whatever they did… I can't even imagine the things he's been though. The lies. Manipulations. _Brainwashing_. _Drug abuse._ Believing the truth always seems so logically simple but considering all that he's been thought. Lied and used his entire life in only God knows how many ways… well… **I do**. I've seen some of the flashes of memory. But I can't share those details with Saeyoung for ridiculously obvious reasons. But it's still troubling that I am the only one that got to know the very specific details of the character's past. Not all of them of coarse but sometimes very crucial once. Saeyoung is devastated. After Saeran went outside we looked and looked for him but alas he couldn't be found. After a little while we found out Vanderwood kidnapped him. Probably thinking it was Saeyoung in disguise. I just feel so sorry for them both. Saeran especially at this moment. Feeling abandoned and alone to the cruelty of the world is something I think nobody deserves. Thinking about all of these things I start to shed some tears without realizing after Saeyoung pointed it out. "Why are you crying? that's not fair you know. If you do that I'm going to start crying too if you keep at it. Don't worry, we'll rescue him!" He wipes the tears from my cheek. "Pretty ladies shouldn't cry. Everything will be ok." I try to say something but I can't. I can only smile forcefully. Seems like my ability to speak from last night was taken from me. I don't know how he can be so optimistic…he doesn't know everything but he knows most of the stuff now that Saeran told him. There's something else that really bothers me as well. Saeran is very broken mentally. If we rescue him like Saeyoung wants to then what? I doubt Saeran will accept things as easily. He's not stable and could most likely hurt his brother. **Or worse.** _He could be to broken to fix. To believe a thing your entire life… accepting otherwise is impossible for most people SPECIALLY in this kind of situation._ I shake my head trying to flush these bad thoughts away. If Saeyoung is optimistic. Then I will also try my very best to be. _It's all we have._

…

We're up in the hills now as the party is happening. We are listening to it on the radio as Jumin is speaking. He's talking about the organization. About **us. And about me.** As he speaks, Saeyoung is working on his computer and using his hacking skills to sabotage his company. Being that part of the plan to get Saeran back from Vanderwood. Basically throwing is career as a secret agent and his life on the life. All for his beloved brother. (not to mention he was basically fucked anyways since he wasn't doing his work so might as well.) as he works Jumin continues to speak about how I was such an important member that even if not long, special and irreplaceable to the RFA. Speaking of how I made such a grand difference and helped create such a fantastic party. As he says this I realize that we are close to the end of this route. At least it's how it should be considering it's the part in Saeyoung's route. I hear Jumins words and smile. _You're wrong Jumin. All this praise, I am not worthy of it. All this love everyone has given me. each in every route. I did nothing more than to be kind, to listen and to help as best as I could. Like a good friend who cares and loves you all should. I am here for you all. In some way or another. It is I that should be thanking you all for allowing me to get to know you all. Your personalities, ambitions and dreams, good qualities and bad ones. Everything that makes each and every one of you unique. I love it all. I love you are. I have no words on how I could express how much you all mean to me. thank you. Thank you for letting me join the RFA and be your friend. Thank you, for loving me."_  
As I think this, the end comes close to the end Saeyoung kisses me and we go to the after ending. Thing's weren't solved yet but I'm sure seven's after ending will be a good one. Everything will be solved already. Saeran will probably be in the hospital being treated, we'll be a happy married couple or something, the RFA members will all be ok and all the good things that comes with these endings will happen. Like they're supposed to be…. **like it's supposed to be.**

The ending begins. The guys are all chatting in the room! But… this is strange. I'm not participating? It seems like in this ending, for the first time in an after ending, **I'm just observing.** This is… different. Everyone is talking normally until… Saeran? He's in the chat talking to the RFA?... he seems to be…really well surprisingly. Acting normal. Introverting, but normal. _"I'm so glad!"_. They're talking about going for a visit at the Toy Store? Sounds like Something Saeyoung would pick up as a career after "retiring" from being a secret agent. Everything seems to be all fine and well! Too...well… Saeran doesn't seemed to have changed his appearance at all.

…

..

.  
Hahaha… how silly of me. I really AM an idiot. How wrong I was.

 **This is not over yet.** _  
_

_  
__**Chapter 11**_

 _ **The secret endings: Rika's Shadow**_

Things in this route are even more complex than what I thought was already complex. The story seems to continue after the "after ending" for us. We're in a cabin in the woods right now. We have a plan to get Saeran from Vanderwood. We just have to wait until morning but… Saeyoung… you can say he's being very… _hormonal_ right now. He's caressing me, eyeing me… I'm not going to lie that dude's probably in heat and he's expecting something that I don't want to give right now! There's only one bed and we have to sleep in it together…. But I'm kind of considering going to the sofa if I may be honest. Don't get me wrong. Saeyoung is VERY attractive just like all the RFA members but I can't be with him like this… I just… _can't!_ Funny. I bet there are girls that would KILL to have a guy this hot in bed with them. and yet here I am complaining about my personal comfort. Well… as much as I love everyone. I just don't love any of them romantically. None of them are for me. they're all wonderful people of coarse but for a romantic partner, I just can't see any of them that way. Is that selfish? They all have so much attention for me yet I'm throwing it away. At least the more erotic kinds of attention. I love nerding out with Yoosung, trolling with seven, fangirling with Jaehee, being inspirational with Zen and having practical conversations with Jumin but when it comes to romantic love… the pieces just don't fit. As much as I wish they did for their sakes, I simply cannot bring myself to feel something I don't. All I can do is hope they understand and accept the love I can give them instead. I hear Saeyoung call my name. I turn around to face him

"What wrong?" I say

"This mission is going to be very dangerous. To be honest, I don't think I'll be able to come out alive." He looks me in the eyes and caresses my face with his hand. Before we go tomorrow… I have a dying wish. I wish to leave a mark of me in this world. A mark to show I was alive. I want to leave a mark of my love all over you…"

He then leans close and starts to kiss me. I know exactly were this is going and what he wants. He's already slowly removing his clothes and mine… I can't move. I can't fight. The program won't let me. this isn't fair. This isn't what I want! I'm not physically or emotionally ready for this! If there is a moment were I can glitch out of the program like I did plenty of times with seven already, it would be now. Please now. More than ever. I can't do this…

A single tear leaves my eye and runs across my cheek. Saeyoung looks at me startled. He understands immediately that this tear is not a joyous one. The look on his face… oh God. I feel horrible for doing this to him. " _It's not my fault! It's the programs that make you think that this is what was supposed to happen or what I wanted. I am so sorry. I am so sorry…_ "

"I'm going to sleep in the sofa… I'm sorry that I pushed you so far. I was only thinking of myself and I didn't consider your feelings… I have a letter written to you in case anything happens to me and what you should do… I mean… if you want to. I understand if you do…" He swallowed. I could see he was trying to hold back tears. "Good night."  
Even though I wanted to call out to him I couldn't. this time it wasn't because the program didn't let me however. It was me who was incapable of having anything to say to him. I cried quietly under the covers and fell asleep _ **  
**_…

Saeyoung was acting strangely normal the following morning. As if he has forgotten completely what happened. Now I don't know if this is true or not regardless of how it felt but I decided it was not a good idea to open up the wounds of last night. We might be getting different types of wounds right now anyways. We're here now in the middle of the woods. Saeyoung is talking to Vanderwood and im carefully standing behind him. As planned, Saeyoung convinces Vanderwood to give saeran to us and I have to act as decoy with him back to the car. Vanderwood looks at me suspiciously for a moment and then answers the radio that seven put on the car and offers him a new life. Saeyoung is able to convince him just like planed. I sigh of relief. Everything is steadily going to plan until… " _The agency starts chasing us! Seven is bringing saeran unconscious. Did he knock him out?! Was that necessary!? HE GOT SHOT! OH GOD FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK SHIT_ SAEYOUNG NOOOO! DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE…... HEY STFU DON'T YELL IN KOREAN IM TRYING TO FUCKING FOCUS HERE!"

…

After that ride from hell, some bitching from Vanderwood, compliments from seven and some tea later we're in the cabin hiding from the agency and trying to calm our nerves. It's been a long day and Saeran has woken up. I honestly feel bad from him I really do but this guy is a fucking asshole. He's been bitching ever since we woke up. While Vanderwood and Seven are talking about the agency, their future, what to do next etc, Saeran asks for a cigarette and to go outside because he feel "suffocated" the guys don't seem to minds this but I can't say I completely trust this. There's a lot of things that I want to talk to Saeran about too. Even if he will probably treat me like shit, I care enough to try. But alas, of fucking course, the damn program won't let me get closer or talk to him. Dammit… this never gets any less irritating. I really have a bad feeling about this. I hear Saeyoung vaguely calling out to me but I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't listen to what he says.  
"I asked if you're ok. You seem tired." He looks at me with concern.  
I nod. "I'll go to sleep if that's ok. We should be careful though so if we're going to keep watch or something don't hesitate in waking me up so I can help out and you guys can rest."  
"Don't worry about that. get some rest. It's important to be that you are well above else."  
He's too kind. I wish he wasn't sometimes. But I have so much in my head that I can't decline him so I go to sleep. Today was a crazy day but I have a feeling tomorrow is not going to be better. … Seems I was right.

The next morning arrives and thinks keeps getting stranger and stranger. Of all the thing that could've . of all the PEOPLE that could have come here…. V shows up. I seem like he was part of mint eye all along but… Saeran is not treating him very kindly for an ally. And then for a moment… as he says he's taking us we lock eyes and… my head starts throbbing. It's really painful. Things go white for a second. _"this can't be an ending can it? It… doesn't seem so."_ I'm in a place I haven't been before. An art gallery of pictures. A beautiful woman is staring at an image and a man comes close to her. It's V! I can't believe it! She's talking to Rika I call out to him but it seems he can't hear me. I feel a sudden chill as someone passes _through_ me! I understand now. This is another memory. It feels different from the ones ive observed before however. But as I know by now, I do the task of listening. This is where they first met. This is how they fell in love. Time passes and I go through other memories. In Rika's apartment… I see the side of her that I didn't know. The side that was vaguely touched upon but not fully analyzed by. Rika's darkness. As I sit there and listen to their conversations, seeing this REAL version of her. I think about everyone's romantic view over this person. How everyone admired her. Cherished her. Like someone who was an angel that saved everyone, except Jaehee of something. I think about how big, deep and dark her shadow, who was hiding for so long, truly is. Kind of ironic really. V was supposed to be her sun wasn't he? Or so he claimed. In a way he worked very well I suppose. But only when they were alone. Out there were it mattered, he didn't seem to shine at all. And if I got something from any of this, it truly was his biggest mistake. Truly this was a blind man's love. Everything is very clear to me now. Everything fits. And before I see her with my very own two eyes, the wrath in me is already quite visible by the not so pretty expression I had.

 _ **Chapter 12:  
Hang Time**_

" _How could she do this?! Why did she do it?! Clearly a broken mind but still no excuse to torture and probably kill to get her ways? You were LOVED! You were ADMIRED and trusted by so many people! Yoosung… Poor Yoosung. What would he think if he knew? Not to mention everyone else who you did something for. You…. You lowlife beldam. You evil witch! YOU EVIL WITCH! I want to yell from the top of my lungs. I want to jump on you right now and choke you to death or at least beat up some got damn sense into you!"_ I could feel my harden face. The tight wrinkles between my eyes and even the blood boiling around my face. The thought of this being the truth did come to my mind but I did not want to accept it. I did not want to believe the ray of sun that everyone so much admired was also the demon that did so much damage to the twins. And V, or should I call him Jihyun, just let this all happen. He kept silent. All because… he loved her. My expression softens a bit. " _You were an idiot V. but… I don't hate you. I can't understand. But I also believe you believed you thought u were doing the right thing. And clearly now, you've been trying to put all this burden all on your own. You did want to protect us and make sure everything was ok… you fought alone. Regardless of your mistake, regardless of seven's fury and our circumstances right now… I don't hate you."_ I continue to stare at Rika as I put all the pieces together. I look at Saeran crying to his "savior" about Saeyoung deserved punishment and feel utmost pity. Saeyoung's anger is understandable and so is Vanderwoods confusion. Before I know it we are getting taken away to be locked up. Everyone is very focused on themselves and for the rarest time nobody seems to care about me. Honestly, it feels strangely pleasant. For now, anyways. Don't get me wrong being the center of attention for so long was extremely annoying but giving me consideration right now, were I could speak and say something intelligent of the matter at hand, would be something I'd be happier with then anything. I don't want to be a _**maiden**_ in distress. Even thought that is what the game implies that I am. I want to help. And the fact that I can't do much or I'm not allowed makes me feel immensely… _**useless**_. 

We're locked away as Saeyoung offers me some tomatoes to eat. I'm not hungry but I thank him unintentionally dryly as I take the tomatoes and munch on them, thinking obsessively about the situation we are in and then… V comes along. Offering a phone to send a code to the App to let everyone know our situation. Saeyoung's very mistrusting and that makes me slightly annoyed but I can't say anything so I stay in painful silence once more. He sends the S.O.S to the messenger and then… Rika comes along. We are figured out and she calls her follows to take us back to the main room. I just quietly stare at her eyes. Light Green. A color that can simbolise life and nature but also greed. Completely lifeless but at the same time. Shining brighter then ever. Like hollow glass containers. Empty. V pleads her to let us go and not cause us any harm. To torture him instead. " _Please… Jihyun… you're not alone. Stop trying to do everything on your own. This isn't fair to you. Please…_ ". Things from then on just seem to go so fast. Rika says to Saeran that he will keep his brother as a new follow and he breaks down completely. Saeyoung, with his arm hurt, protect his brother from taking him away. I start to feel a buzzing sensation in my ears. And everything thing seems to slow down. I look over at Saeran's panic and I see him point a gun at V. before I know it. crimson blood splatters over the helpless blind man's shirt. The world around me shatters and breaks apart as the loudest scream that have ever come out of my mouth escapes me. all I remember from then is me breaking free, reaching an arm towards V before everything crumbles down and turns to white.

 _Chapter 13_

 _The true identity of the boy with red hair_

As I open my eyes, i find myself to be in an empty, endless space. My head aches and my nose feels wet from a light nosebleed. _"what the hell? WHERE the hell…"_

"I can't believe you hang timed my system. There were close calls and I could tell you were struggling to but for you to actually break the system? Damn." I turn around to face the voice that was talking. Voice too familiar to not recognize.  
"Saeyoung." I chuckled "Of course you're the hacker behind this game. I should have guessed." It just felt too neat for me to actually believe it however. It fit just WAY too nicely but I couldn't explain it otherwise. It just fit. Saeyoung was no ordinary character. He made this world. He created these characters and stories. And I completely destroyed it.  
"And you thought that whenever I said I was 'God Seven' It was a joke." He replied as if reading my mind. Then smiled and sat down next to me.  
Part of me felt like none of this; and rather anything about this world could surprise me anymore. But here he is. In this vast space. Sitting down next to me as if the world being shut down was no big deal.

"s-sorry" I managed to mutter to him. I've never been nervous around anyone but right now I was quite terrified.  
"Sorry?" He chuckled and lied down. "I don't know why you're apologizing. I emotionally screwed you over. Next to that destroying what I have created is nothing.  
By his tone of voice I couldn't be one hundred percent sure if he was being sarcastic or not. I had so many questions going through my mind at that moment but I couldn't even open my mouth even if it meant breathing at that moment.  
"So" Asked Saeryoung. "What now?"  
"You're asking ME?" I asked Him baffled  
"Of Course! It's only right since V's death was too much for you to handle. The Way I envisioned my story I thought that it was the best fitting ending…"  
"Are you serious?! How could that have been the BEST choice! True he fucked up but he didn't need to die over it! That isn't fair! If you ask me if would've rather …" I pause thinking carefully if what I was about to say really was right of me. I won't lie. I hate Rika. Her mental illness does not JUSTIFY for anything she did. However, I don't think it's right to say that she deserves to die for it… is it? I mean definitely more than V that's for sure! She hurt a lot of people including Saeran. Did she kill however? It's not 100% certain…  
"You are reflecting and learning huh?" He looks at me and gives me a patient smile. "That's very good. I like that my world has touched you so much. Think well on your choices. Time doesn't exist anymore, so you could say it's quite infinite. Oh and by the way, you are very lovely as you are."  
I raise an eyebrow now knowing what he meant by then. Afterwards, I take a look at myself as I truly was. The real me. Part of me was kind of glad to see this old body back. But the other part…"  
"I'm very flawed you know. And I don't have all the answers. Or know the right choice. This wasn't supposed to be real. It was just supposed to be a game for my entertainment! It's not fair! I feel so…"  
"Exposed?"  
I get annoyed my his remark. "Oh shut up you're not even…"  
"Real? Oh that's were your wrong my dear. I'm as real as you are. Maybe not in the same way but yes. Quite real. Otherwise you'd be insane. Talking to the air this whole time. But what do I know. I just exist for your entertainment right?"  
I feel bad for saying something so cruel. I hug my legs and hide my face. "I'm sorry Saeyoung. I'm just feeling overwhelmed right now. I'm thinking so many things at once. I feel very lost."  
"Well…. Why don't you ask? I can answer any questions you have." He then lies down putting his hands behind his head and closes his eyes"

"Well… for starters… and I know this might be a bit stupid but… what exactly is this place and why am I here? And… what ARE you? Are you really some sort of God?"  
He opens one of is big cat-like yellow eyes and stares at me cautiously. "Welp. Considering since you're the first to break my system, making you something quite special, I think you deserve to know." He stares lively at the infinite nothing above and starts to tell me his story. "To answer shortly, this is my world and I am the God of it. The longer answer is that, like you, I was once an alive human being. But I was killed, hit by a car very suddenly in the peak of my youth. I don't remember how old I was, just that I was a young adult. I had a big dream you see. I liked creating worlds through stories. Writing mostly, I believe. I was quite the daydreamer. I wanted to share my stories with the world more than anything else. More than my life. And then suddenly…poof." His tone changed to a sadder one when he said this. He looks at me to find my eyes staring at him with my full attention and he continues. "When I woke up. I suddenly find myself in front of this lady in a white cloak. She then says: 'You of unique and powerful soul. Thy thee wish to live again? Or you move on?' When I realized I had died I remember crying a river. It took me a few hiccups and courage to tell her I wanted to live. For from the tone of her voice, I knew that this wish could only be paid for some sort of price. She then said: "Then a spiritual deity thy shall become." I was blessed to have the opportunity to live on in another world. My world. I was quite alone in the beginning but later on, I realized that some being in my world were not controlled my me and that's when I realized, my world could be shared by those who were humans just like me. Dreamers. Creators. Imaginative ones. And that is why you are here. I created this game for you. I have used it others as well but not all. I created many stories and many worlds you see… Are you ok?  
Tears were falling from my face and I was sobbing. "No… It can't be…am i… *hicc*" dead?  
He comes closer to me to comfort me. He hugs me tightly and wipes my tears. "My honest answer my dear is that I don't know. But most of the case that would be the situation. All I know is that you were on your phone downloading a recent dating app. I used the game data to create this world for you to enjoy. **Mystic Messenger.**  
I wipe my face and look at him. "If I finish the game, what will happen to the characters? Yoosung, Jaehee… Jihyun. are they really just programs? Are they really unreal?  
Saeyoung smiles and caresses my face. "I never said that. Do you love them? Do you care about them? Are they important to you?"  
"Of course! They're all precious to me!" I said a little too loudly and blush in embarrassment.  
He chuckles. "Then they're real. They have value and are alive in your heart. That's all it takes and all that matters for it to count."  
I hug him with all my might. "I'm scared Saeyoung. I don't know what to do or what's the right ending for all of this."  
"Pick the ending that you think is right. If it's right by your morals, then I'll grant it. I can't accept a completely perfect however. There must be some exchange or sacrifice. It's against my own rules. Tell me what you'd prefer and I'll tell you if I find it reasonable or not."  
"Alright." I look at him determined. "Let's do this! By the way Saeyoung… what's your REAL name? and what did you look like when you were alive? I mean yellow eyes aren't real in the human race. Honey maybe but yellow…"  
Well. To be honest, I don't remember what I looked like anymore. It's been too long and I already changed into so many different forms. As in my real name… heh." He puts his index finger on his lips and winks at me. " T~"

Chapter 14  
V Route: Unlocked 

"I see…" Says Saeyoung with a thoughtful expression. "Alright. I think it's a good enough end for the story. Maybe if anyone else is able to hang time the program I created I should ask them for creative opinions. I still prefer my way of doing things but ill humor you." I chuckle and reply as the memelord would like to hear. "Gee thanks fam." He laughs at my poor selection of a joke but gets back his composure. "By the way, I forgot to mention this but when I'm in the game, I'm not 100% myself. I only remember things when it's absolutely necessary for absolute realism. When I make a character using my body, it normally has at least a somewhat different personality. So if you talk about any plans related to now I'll probably think you're crazy."  
"Oh… that actually… explains quite a lot. _That really would explain the fact that in the game he has a twin, why he was upset about not being able to procreate and many other things"  
_ "So. Are you ready to load up your old safe file?"  
We're back in the purple room I've become so accustomed to by now. I didn't even notice use changing locations until I saw my safe file. This must be one of his tricks. I load up my file and take one last look at him before I leave. He smiles at me. With a peacefulness that I have never seen before. Someone completely different from the character he created. i knew then that Saeyoung (if that is his real name) was a spirit that has seen and gone through a lot to be able to obtain that peaceful smile.  
"By the way. I'm dying to know. I know you want everyone to live but and that's a good enough reason as any other but… are you in love with V maybe?" He turns his head and gives me a perverse cat look. I get too shocked by the question and blush. He then follows "It's more than fine if you are. I wanted you to establish a strong emotional connection with a character but I guess I failed with the main ones. But maybe he is different to you eh? Come on tell me!" and THERE is the god seven that I'm more accustomed to. I just stare at him blankly for a moment and decide to tease him too.  
"It' T!" he frowns.  
"You are really a hard one to crack. That's to be both admired and feared at your age. I haven't had this much fun with another soul in a while."  
"Thank you Saeyoung. For everything." I look at my game but turn around you give Saeyoung a strong hug. And he returns it. "I'll follow you as soon as you go." He says patting me back and then pushing me into the game. "Curse thee God Seven!" I close my eyes. "Don't worry V I'm coming. This time. Definitely this time. I will… save you."

…

When I open my eyes and I'm back at the cabin. Just like I asked the deity. I don't remember much of what happened since for his request, he took mayor memories from me so I could do this the way I wanted to in the first place. So even if I make mistakes now, they are mistakes I won't regret no matter what because the choices are my own. I started this story. And I will finish it. Not as some maiden in distress but as someone who truly does the best she can for those she cares for. For that is what I chose as the ending I want. What's most important to me I look over as Saeran asks to go outside to smoke a cigarette. Vanderwood and Saeyoung agree if he stays close.  
"I'll keep him company outside. Just in case." I tell the boys. They all look at me. Saeran with a particularly nasty look. "I don't want this wench anywhere near me" He says in a very disgusted tone. Saeyoung looks very upset about his brother's comment. He wants to say something but decides not to since he realizes it would be pointless.

"Your brother really is brutal isn't he? He hates everything to do with you including his sister-in-law. I must say I'm curious to why thought… but I guess its not appropriate to talk about at the moment." He hands Saeran a cigarette. "Don't try anything funny."  
Saeyoung looks at me "yell if something happens.  
"Don't worry Saeyoung. You guys do what you must we'll be fine. I promise you." I tell him reassuringly. He sighs and gives me a faint smile. I go up to him and kiss his foreheadannd whisper to him. "you might hear yelling but unless I scream for your help, would you promise me to ignore it?" He looks at me a bit startled wondering what on earth I might do. But the determined look I give him is enough to make him understand I won't put myself in anything necessarily risky. He relaxes for a moment. "Alright. I promise you" he says a bit unsurely. as I walk outside with Saeran, allowing the guys to put their full concentration on writing the code at ease. Saeran lights up his cigarette in annoyance looking at me cautiously. I can feel like he is trying to hide something from me.  
"I'm sorry." I say to him softly. While returning his cautious look. He scoffs arrogantly but I spot a bit of a confused expression for a short glimpse. A expression as if asking 'for what?' He laughs. "Your stupidity is quite amusing. You are beyond sense to me. I am the happiest I've ever been. And when all of this is over. We will have a party and go to paradise together. Happy forever!" … he suddenly gets angry. "Whatever all of you do is futile. I will never listen to the one you call Luciel or Seven. And I have nothing to say to him in return. Get out of my sight woman. You're nothing but a weak, annoying nuisance. A tool used by us. You mean nothing!" He looks angry as I keep and extremely calm expression on my face. As if wanting to hit me. But as he knows well he is not in a position that he can do anything of the sorts so he turns around and start to walk away from me giving me his back. I walk quietly behind him. He turns around and yells "Stay away from me!" As he turns around I hug him in a warm embrace. He feels startled and punches by back. I don't feel the pain. Compared to everything he was been through for great part of his life. This is nothing. Saeyoung wouldn't like this but I don't mind. I let him throw away his frustrations through his punches which get weaker with every passing one. "You're in a lot of pain aren't you? It's ok to be like this. I'm sorry" I am a transmitter. A messenger of Saeyoung's emotions towards his brother. I can't possibly translate all the things Saeyoung feels and wants to do. But I know him at least this much. And even though he laughs angrily at me. Calls me a irritating annoyance of a woman, I can feel even if just a tiny bit that it helped. I'm not sure how since he seems to really hate me and think of it as all futile and annoying. But I trust my instincts. It's what I wanted to do for him. It's all I can do for him. And I wouldn't have it any other way. Then something strange happens… he hugs me back! Embracing me tightly. I feel glad to see that my instincts were right after all. It's going to be a long road for him to be back to being a healthy person and many of the things he had to endure are irreversible but I truly believe that there is a way. Poor Saeran. He backs away after a moment and hides his face with his mask, walking back to the cottage. He whispers "thank you" and quickly goes inside.

I sigh of relief. When we go inside, Saeyoung looks at me in a panic. "I did what you asked of me because I promised you but why would you do this? What happened? Why did he hit you? Are you ok? What am I asking of coarse you're not! Please don't hurt yourself needlessly!" He looks very panicked and like he's about to cry. I press his cheeks with my hands. "Don't worry about me I'm fine. He was just giving me a massage that's all!" and show him a goofy expression. Saeyoung calms down and holds his tears and hugs me gently. "You're crazy you know that? That's supposed to be my job remember?" I smile and pet his back. "Let's be crazy together." Vanderwood coughs a bit and then speaks. "You should probably take care of your injuries woman. We don't want you slowing us down tomorrow. Seven can we please continue this?" Seven turns around to face Vanderwood and Saeran. Who goes into a further couch to get some sleep. I go into the kitchen and look for some ointment in the first aid kid. Things Will be fine.

…

Things are not fine. That time Saeran hugged me… he probably sent a GPS signal to mint eye. I never would have thought that of all people V would show up!

…

And now here we are locked up in this cage when Jihyun showed up. Saeyoung angrily yelling at him out of mistrust, anger, sadness and disappointment. I close my eyes. "You can trust him Saeyoung." He looks at me baffled. No beliving what he said."But… after all he did to us? To my brother? Why should I trust him?" I open my eyes slowly. Because Jihyun is just as full of remorse and regret as you. So of all people. You should understand and forgive him. And by forgiving him. You can also forgive yourself for your own mistakes." He stares at me. Mouth and eyes wide open. Trying to say something but without success. His mouth closes. Vanderwood raises and eyebrow and looks at me and at Saeyoung and Jihyun simultaneously. He seems like he wants to add to it but decides not to get involved. "and while I am at it Jihyun" I face him feeling nothing but sympathy for his sad expression. "Forgive yourself too." I stand up and come close to the gates and offer a hand to him. "Don't you think its time that you stopped doing things and suffering on your own?" Saeyoung stares at me with a expression that seems like it was holding too much on its own. "Don't get me wrong. Both you did very wrong and dare I say even some horrible things. But I can tell that it really wasn't your intention or that you might've even felt loss Jihyun. And I also know that that you might have had no choice Saeyoung. But even so, just like I was able to love you and show you that you deserve to be happy. Don't you think Jihyun deserves so too?" I smile warmly at him and hand him the phone V was trying to convince Saeyoung to use to contact the messenger. "Please send the code Seven." He looks into my eyes and gently removes the phone from my hands. "How really can't help yourself in trying to say everyone can't you?" Deep down, I feel like that comment didn't come from Saeyoung, but instead from the deity. I chuckle. "That's just the way I am."

As he types the code, I look at Jihyun again. Tears coming from his eyes. He covers his face. "Why are you being so kind to me. I don't deserve this. It hurts so much! I… I…" I can feel the many horrible degrading thoughts that are coming from his mind. I reach out to him and hold one of his hands in mine. "Jihyun. When this is all over, I want to see you taking pictures again. So promise you'll keep on living, and I promise you, you will never have to do anything on your own anymore. So please, smile for me. Ok?" Before he can answer however. The cat robot that seven gave to me start to meow that a intruder is coming closer. A woman with long, blond hair. " _Oh no…"  
_ "I always knew you were a genious the moment I saw you. I can't believe you made this." She says referring to the cat. Her eyes cold and soulless as ever. Reflecting the complete nothingness that has consumed her soul. She spouts on about Saeyoung being a perfect servant with great potential. I feel unavoidable anger inside me when she talks about the things she wants to do to Saeyoung and how she talks about treating him like garbage and destroying him more. As I see Jihyun opening his mouth to speak, I don't let him as I speak out. "Don't give in to that evil wench Jihyun! Your life is worth more than this!"  
She looks at me. For the first time, I feel like she acknowledged my existence. "You are meant as nothing more than a worthless pawn in my plans. I will rid of you very shortly. Perhaps if you beg, I can forgive you and take you to paradise too, if you prove yourself to be useful." It came out of my mouth from anger before I could even stop myself. "you know what Rika? You can kiss my fanny!"

…

The room went in absolute silence for a second. Saeyoung couldn't help himself. He broke out and laughed. Vanderwood covered his mouth too. I didn't think he had a sence of humor. I could the the # on top of Rika's head. _"I am so fucking dead."_ The moment didn't last long. A few hours later we were send to the main hall. Were Rika had planned to start a ceremony to brainwash us all. "But first we will begin the cleansing ceremony for the arrogant sinner" She says and looks straight at me. Saeyoung looks distressed in regards for my safety but before he can do something, Jihyun says startled. "No Rika please. Punish me. Don't involve them anymore. Just let them go!" He says pleadingly. She ignores his pleads as Saeran interrupts to beg Rika to rid of his brother. "After everything you told me that he has done to me!" I take this chance. "She has lied to you Saeran! This is proof that she lies and manipulates to get what she wants!"

Rika looks furious at this comment. "I am a savior! A God! I will rid this world of suffering and make it a true paradise! You will be the first to see things in the light and obey me. My followers! Get Saeran away from the ceremony. He needs more… therapy again." Saeyoung just can't take it anymore. He flings in front of his brother. Protecting him. Yelling at the believers that they would all go home. It's too much for seven as he faints on the floor. I want to run to him and help him but I cant! There are too many of them. I look at Saeran who is fighting with his mind. Screaming from the pain from the top of his lungs.… poor Saeran. That all I can think. He is the one with the gun and I still feel pity. He is the one crying with thirst for revenge and I still feel pity. So much pity. Because through all that there's a boy. A boy who was tossed into a very cruel and unforgiving world without giving him a single chance. And because I understand all of that, just like with everyone else, I love him.

Suddenly, the doors barge in and a dozen men in suits in black suits barge in. They're Jumin's men! Thank God! But I celebrate to early. As I turn around I see Saeran. Recovering just enough to make a final decision. Before I can think my body reacts. I break free and charge as fast as I can to block the blind man. I feel something piercing me. Cold metal. A gush of crimson blood spills. But I did it. I pushed him out of the way. He's safe now. I'm glad. I'm so glad. I expel a last sigh of relief as I collapse on the floor. Hearing a cry from the blind man with the ocean blue eyes.

Chapter 15

Love and Forgiveness

" _No matter what happens. We will always be there for each other. I'll protect you, no matter what. And I know you will do the same. Remember that you are loved. You are so loved. Bad things happen. But you must keep moving forward. Hm? What if you can't? Well who says that? You? Well I think you can. Because You are human and humans, no matter if girl or boy, big or small, they all have one important thing in common: determination. And you are just like me so you'll be fine. So please, take care of yourself. Love yourself. Forgive yourself… alright?"_

…

How many times have I fainted in the past couple of months since I've been in this world?I completely lost count _._ All I know is that I've never been so scared to open my eyes. Scared of the news I will receive. But I have come too far to be cowardly now. I use the bit of energy I have left and I open them slowly. I'm in a hospital bed. Besides me is a familiar face. Eyes closed, sleeping in a chair besides my bed lies Jihyun; who hasn't removed the sad expression from his face.

"Jihyun?" I ask in a low voice. I feel weak and tired. My lower back particularly feels achy. He opens his eyes as well. Even f blind he is still able to express his soul with them. Guilt. Fear. Regret. All emotions that I know too well are swimming in his eyes. That's a pain that I don't want to see in anyone that I love anymore. I hold out my hand to grab his. He starts whimpering at first and then completely bursts into tears. Like he has been holding back for so long. I wish I could tell him to come into bed with me so I could hold him or get up myself to wrap my arms around him but alas I'm not in a physical state that lets me do that. All I can do is hear him cry and hold his hand tightly, but with care. He sobs. Clearly wanting to speak. It feels like there's so many things that he wants to say but doesn't know where to start. "What happened?" I ask to help him.

"They… you…" He says in between sobs; trying to calm down by taking a deep breath. Finally, he is able to speak. "They call came barging into the building. They apprehended the followers and Rika… everyone talked about it very carefully to decide what was the best course of action to do with her. Hyun and Yoosung don't know. We decided it was for the best. Specially for Yoosung. Even though its cruel to keep the truth from him. The followers were all unfortunately put into mental hospitals. The police is trying to find their families so they take the best courses of action. As for Rika…" He presses my hand tightly, trying to contain the tears. "Jumin send her to a facility with the best mental doctors for means to treat her… what should have done long ago. I.. I was too blinded and selfish. I was so wrong. I wanted to do and fix everything on my own but I kept making things worse and worse. I don't want to bother anyone. Ever. This fear of being a burden doesn't let me ask for help. I want to be the one that helps. I want to be the one that gives… but this pride and selfish way of thinking has brought nothing but misery." Tears start to drip from his face again. I'm nothing but a bother after all. All I wanted was to give beauty and show it to the world. But it was clouded and only brought pain. I…I don't deserve anyone's kindness towards me. I feel like… I don't even deserve to li…" With the little strength I have I cover his mouth as quickly as I can. "I don't want to hear It. Don't ever say that. Ever! Do you understand?" I look at him. Feeling pure desolation. He looks at me. Tears start falling from his face. At this point I don't care about the pain on my lower back right now. I get up and embrace him around his neck, caressing his ocean blue hair tenderly. He gasps in surprise. "Please… no! you are standing up aren't you? Please go back to bed! You must still be in pain from the surgery…"

"At least I had surgery. There's no treatment like that for the wounds in your heart. It's ok Jihyun. You don't have to be alone anymore." He tries to push me away from him. Begging me to go back to bed but I refuse to budge. "Why… why are you so kind to me? You barely know me. And the things you do know come from nothing but the horrible things I've done to you and everyone else. Why…?" I smile and hold him tighter. "You are mistaken Jihyun. I know your heart. All the wonderful things everyone told me about you and Rika. They all make up for the person you are. Unfortinately, Rika's truer, darker nature got a hold of her. She made the wrong choices in her life. And so did you. But, the biggest difference between you is your heart. your character, your morals and most importantly, your choices. The thing that makes you different is that you knew when you where wrong and wanted to fix things for the better. Even though you couldn't have done it in a most stupid manner." I shake his hair a bit and sit on the bed holding one of his hand and caressing his face with the other. He looks at me. Melancholy in his expression and closes his eyes. "My sun…my love… I'm so sorry… so very sorry!" He cries more but I continue caressing his face and holding his hand. Everyone of us as really had a tough time. I just wish it could go away for him and…

"Jihyun, where's Saeyoung? And Saeran? What happened to him?" Jihyun tries to compose himself to reply. "They're both here in the hospital aswell. Saeyoung and I take turns looking after you for when you woke up. He was highly against it but I insisted. I just had to be here… I owe you my life. Something I really don't deserve, in the sence of you saving me of cource!" There aren't enough words in the world that can express my gratitude." He says flustered. I chuckle and tilt my head. "Well that's why you're a photographer aren't you? If you are really grateful to me, show me with your pictures." He opens his mouth to say something but I quickly interrupt him. "Nope! No buts mister! You are gonna get your god damn eye surgery IMMIDIATELY understand? I didn't save your ass just so you'd turn fully blind and live that way forever. You are going to start taking pictures again and growing your carrier. Am I clear?" He smiles for a bit but it quickly fades. He's probably thinking about Rika. Again. "Listen Jihyun. You were happy before Rika. I strongly believe you can be happy again. And you will. I know it's hard but keep moving forward. The only thing I want from you this moment in repayment is for you to get your surgery with that doctor Jumin recommended as the best. Can you promise me you'll do it?" Before he can reply the door to my room opens. It's Saeyoung. He runs to me and I quickly let go of Jihyun and lie down again. "You're finally awake! I was so worried about you! What were you thinking?" He says looking at Jihyun. "You should have told someone immediately! How long has she been awake?" Jihyun looks down. I don't want him to feel bad again. "I just woke up Saeyoung don't worry. Jihyun was just explaining me what happened that's all. I got a little startled and moved a bit but im fine really!" But I wasn't fine. I could start feeling the pain in my lower back again. It really hurt. I really shouldn't have moved so much. Saeyoung looks back at me concerned. He's resting arm of his injured shoulder on a sling so it seems like he's been treated as well which I'm very glad to see. kneels down besides Jihyun, holding my hand with his free one. "You are one crazy girl you know that? You're absolutely insane." He smiles and kisses my hand. "you'll recover well after lots of rest. You got extremely lucky. If the bullet had hit your spinal cord it would have paralyzed your legs permanently." He stands up. "I'm so glad the surgery went well and you're ok. Jumin got the best medical care for us. They were all really worried. I'll go tell everyone the good n…" At that moment the door cosmetically burst open and Yoosung, Zen, Jumin and Jaehee dropped to the floor. Jihyung gets startled but the sudden noise but I say for him and everyone. "Seems like you won't have to Saeyoung."

Everyday someone would always visit me at the hospital. It felt very nice to be able to talk to everyone so casually. I really enjoyed everyone's company. Weeks past and then months. Before I knew it time flew by and I was out of the hospital fully recovered with a pretty cool scar on my back. It took time but Saeran slowly began to recover as well. It was hard for him to accept the truth and how things were now. But with a lot of effort and love on his brother's side, never giving up, (and a bit of a kidnap) he was able to bring Saeran to his home, were they would live together. It was very painful for me, even though it was obvious to Saeyoung that I didn't love him the way he loved me to have to go through the process of seeing him so sad. At the very least things were much different now. Saeyoung learned how to love and accept that he deserved to be happy and eventually Saeran learned to forgive his brother and most importantly, forgive himself enough to move on. And me? Well. I became the new head of the RFA as of majority group vote (and by majority I mean literally everyone part of the RFA) It might sound bad when I say it but I think I have a good talent for being an influence on people. Jihyun was my biggest challenge yet. I always kept a close eye on him just like Saeyoung on Saeran. This is my love. It might not seem good enough for some people since it's not romantic but hey, as long as the receivers are happy towards what I can give, that's good enough for me. Besides, I don't think Jihyun will be ready to be with anyone romantically in a long time considering everything that Rika meant to him. That's just a wound that only time can heal. The fact that I was able to become his friend and artistic assistant as well is more than enough for me. We have a connection me and him. A bond that is stronger than the one I have with the rest of the RFA members. A bond very much like Saeyoung and Saeran have. And I couldn't be happier with how things are now. Jihyun did his surgery just before it was too late and V, the artist, returned to the world. Sharing his Vision with anyone who wanting to see. And touching the hearts of anyone who wanted to feel. All was well.

 **Best Ending**

…

"You seem happy. Did something good happen?" Deity Seven says to me and smiles. "Yeah. I've found peace. Even if it wasn't in reality… I know what you're going to say it's not what I meant. I'm talking about my true reality. When my brother tried to toss his life away and I saved him… in the cost for mine." I sigh and stare at the boundless white space we are in. "So. You remembered huh? Even in your subconscious you wanted to save him. You truly have no regrets." Even though it wasn't a question, I blur out "none" with a tiny breath. "I just hope that's he's alive, well and doing ok. We both went through a lot but he was always more fragile then I. I wanted to see him overcome things and achieve a great future but things were overwhelming for him… I'll always believe in him though. No matter what. I wanted to see him well and happy more than anything." I could feel the tears rolling down my face. _My precious little brother_. 

I turn around and there they are. The characters that I've lived with the past few months. Smiling at me is the precious sweetheart Yoosung. The loving hardworking Jaehee, the passionate artist Hyun, Serious but kind businessman Jumin. Quiet but deep down kind hearted Saeran… and Jihyun. My precious Jihyun. I come closer to them and I get hugged by Yoosung. Who seems to have a sad expression on his face. "oof! Hey. Don't squeeze me too tight. Still have a bit of back pain from my scar you know?...Yoosung?" I can feel wetness in my shoulder. The golden haired boy cries and loosens his grip a bit. But still not letting go. "What's wrong Yoosung? Why are you crying?" He sobs and replies stuttering. "You'll be leaving soon won't you? I…we don't want you to go! We all l-love you so m-much! P-please stay!" I pet his hair. And embrace him lovingly. "I know sweety. But I have to go." I could feel my own tears forming in my face. Whatever happens to me, wherever I go from here, I know one thing is certain: I've live in this world for too long. I really will miss everyone with all my heart. I look forward and I see everyone looking at me with melancholy. I stretch an arm towards them. At first they don't move but Jaehee can't take it anymore and runs towards me and hugs me and Yoosung. Hyun walks towards us and does the same. Leaving Jumin and Jihyun immobile. I hug the three of them as tightly as I can. The emotions running inside me are indescribable. I don't know how long us three stay there holding each other. Describing all of our feeling and emotions with that strong embrace. but eventually I have to let go. I give each of them a kiss goodbye. Yoosung on the forehead, Jaehee on her cheek and Hyun on the nose. I walk up to Jumin to say my goodbye. Strong and silent as ever. His eyes glistening. I can tell that's he's holding back. "You don't always have to be so tough Jumin. It's okay!" He smiles at me and extends his hand and as I shake it, he pulls me close to an embrace and I can feel a tear fall from his face. Nothing else needs to be said. When I walk up to Jihyun, He extends a hands towards me as well. He holds it gently and pulls me a bit closer and whispers in my ear. "I'll be taking you then. He's waiting for us" I nod and as I look back and remember all the things we're been together I smile. I know this world will live on without my physical presence. But a part of me will always live here and in their hearts and of course vice versa. That's good enough for me. Jihyun takes me away and I hear a scream from them all. As I hear it, I shed more tears. But this time, they are tears of joy. Joy, of the love they have given me. I wave goodbye as the rooms fills with the echo of their words.

"Thank you for playing!"

 **The End**

Epilogue

Fog. Everything is blurry. But… it seems to be slowly getting better. where am i? I don't recognize this room. Huh… there's a needle in my arm. Must be a… IV? Is that what they're called? God my head… I feel so strange… what was that noise? I can't move my neck. All I can do is stare at the ceiling. Sobbing… at least I think that's what I can hear. Someone is calling a name while making crying noises. The name sounds familiar. I feel a body come close to me and hold my hand but I can't move. All I can do is listen. I'm able to move my eyes to the direction of the noise. A boy. In his late teens probably. He's saying so many things at once that I can't quite absorb. He hugs me now. I feel like he's trying not to put any weight on my body as he hugs me in fear that it might hurt me. It's strange. I feel quite peaceful besides the fact that he is crying for me. I'm glad. I really am. I don't know why. They boy rushes from the room and I'm alone again. I mind falls hazy after a while after he's gone. After what seemed like just a moment I completely wake up mentally. And there he is on a chair besides me. Reading a book. It's a different room now. A hospital. Seems like he's taking his studies seriously again. I remember now.

"Hey little brother. Mind if I have a glass of water? I'd like to drink something with my mouth." He looks up immediately dropping his book on the floor. He looks at me and me at him. It's not awkward or disturbing. Its soothing in a way. There's no need for scrambled words. We have all the time in the word to talk. So taking this moment to see each other. Actually _see_ each other after such a long time…there's no words that can describe how much peace of mind this gives. Specially for him. After a minutes he gets up and serves me a glass. I try to lift my arms but it's a little difficult since they still feel a bit weak and heavy.  
"I'll do it. Don't worry." He takes the glass and gives me a sip. It's the most refreshing drink I've ever had. His eyes are as kind as always. "are you in any pain? Does it hurt anywhere?" He asks. "I'm ok. I can't feel my arms and legs but I'm ok… can I ask you a favor? Can you lay down here with me?" He scoffs and holds my hand" Don't be silly I can't do that! You can't even scooch over so I can lie down! And I won't push you either!" I frown. "Aw come on! Sissy wants to hold you! I haven't seen you in ages!" He chuckles at the absurdity of my comment. I guessed that's pretty stupid to say considering I was unconscious in his eyes for so long. He probably thinks I didn't feel anything at all. " _If only you knew kiddo. If only you knew."_ He plays with my fingers and says looking down in a broken voice, trying not to cry. "I missed you. A lot. It's been so much harder without you… and it was all my fault too. Why would I try to do something so stupid!"

I sigh and try to caress his hands. Failing miserably to move my fingers. It must have been so hard for him dealing with our parent's death. He sobs uncontrollably and lies his head on my belly. Apologizing consistently and blaming himself for what happened. "I chose what I did little brother. And I would have done it again" I hear his sobs as he tries to speak. "I-i didn't d-deserve for you to save my liiiiife! I wish that truck had hid me instead! It was awful s-seeing you like diiiiiis! I shouldn't have jumped in-front of-that truck! _I shouldn't have tried to kill myself_!I prayed to g-god t-that if heeeeed let you llllive, I'd never be so selfish ever agaaaain!  
He sobs and cries loudly on my belly. I want to pat his head so badly but I'm too weak to move my hand. I can remember it very clearly now. His severe depression and us not having the money to pay for continuing to pay for his psychiatrist, how his lack of meds ruined his mental health, it all became too much for him. I guess I should be mad for him doing something so stupid but… it's all in the past now. "As long as you keep your word, I forgive you for being a dumbass." I reply. He hugs me a little tighter and slowly but eventually, calms down. When he does I ask him for how long I've been in a coma for and he told me It's been three months since then. _Three months huh… sound about how long's I've been playing the game._

"The doctor didn't know when you would wake up and keeping you in the hospital was expensive so he suggested us taking care of you and bringing you back when you woke up." He wiped his tears and as he spoke. "grandma couldn't care for you so I've been taking care of your body ever since. In the hopes that you'd wake up soon. They called your case a miracle. Doctor said they don't last that long but it can sometimes happen and the person waking up. I was really scared you might die. I started studying again and helping grandma with whatever I could. I even learned to start to like washing the dishes." He chuckled. "You best keep it up then. Just because I woke up doesn't mean you should stop doing your chores around the house. I'll help when I can start walking again of course." I reply. He looks at me sadly. "We don't know when that's going to be. It would take a while if you're able to at a..." He pauses before finishing. Shakes his head, and continues. "No. you can do it. As long as you stay determined…. Right?" I smile. "that's my baby brother"

We stay in a comfortable conversation for a while. Talking about all the things that have changed and stayed the same in this world. And then I ask him for something that's been on the back of my head for a while. "Did my phone survive the whole ordeal of me getting hit?" He chuckles in response. Taking it out of his pocket. The possibility of him having it with him didn't even cross my mind. "typical you. Get hit by a car but the first thing you ask is if your damn phone's ok. It has a crack but it surprisingly still works fine… not that I messed around with it or anything I just checked of course. I respected your privacy even in a coma." He hands me my phone and ask him to excuse me for just a bit. I look around it thoughtfully. Mystic Messenger nowhere to be found. I feel a quench in my stomach for a moment. A great mixture of emotions flowing over me. I didn't know what this meant. Sure I was prepared when I left that I would never see them again but… _"could this mean it wasn't real? That it was all in my head?... no. it WAS real. I knew in my heart that it was true. Not believing so would go against everything I've experienced the last 3 months._ " I look out the window. Sky blue and clear and think about everyone, and smile.  
 **…**

Eleven months. That's how long it took me to recover and be able to walk again. I still have discomforts in my back but it's something I unfortunately have to live with. Took me another 3 months to find a job as a literature teacher. It's little brother's birthday today. He's finally turning 18. No matter how old he gets he will always be my little brother in my eyes. After my parent's death and my accident, he truly has matured and changed for the better. I hardly recognize him! There's still room for growth but I'm proud of what he was become. I made him some breakfast along with a special present I've been working on for a bit. He had asked me awhile back what was it like to be in my coma and I didn't really know how to respond. After thinking for a moment I replied "It's a long story. But I'll tell you when I put it all together in my head." He always liked my stories. I think now it's a good time to give him this. 

"Morning you big nerd. Happy birthday! Made you pancakes! Enjoy them while you can!" He sits down in the kitchen table and pushes his hair back. His eyes semi closed but opening wide at the sound of the word "pancakes" and the sweet aroma surrounding it. "have I ever told you how much I love you?" he says in a very dramatic voice, blinking rapidly. "OOF! Have you? I don't remember." We eat our breakfast together and chat while he greedily swallows up the pancakes. "Do you have any plans for today" I ask. "Jush hngn out wth frns. Why?" I go into my room without saying anything to grab his present. It's enough time for him to swallow up the last of his pancakes. I give him out a small package. He thanks me and destroys the wrapping smiling. He then tries to hide his confused expression when seeing it but fails.

"It's a very pretty journal. Thanks!... Hang Time?" He looks up and stares at me curiously. "But you and I both don't like sports. Why Hang Time" I chuckle at his response. Don't blame him since it's probably the most popular definition of the term.  
"Hang Time also refers to the time when a computer stops operating, preventing them to do anything, and starting back up again. Remember when you ask me about what was my coma like? Well… I think it was like a Hang Time." Feeling even more confused now he tilts his head. "But you're not a computer. Why do you call your lost time a hang time?" I wink at him. "No fun in just telling you now is it?" I push my neat little notebook towards me. "you're 18 now so you're finally an adult. No need for your sister to read you stories anymore. However, I'm willing to read to you one last time as a farewell towards your childhood. You can take it or you can read it on your own. I'm only willing to do this today however. It's your only chance." He crosses his arms and stares at the journal and me. "I know it's my birthday but did u have to remind me of adulthood? Everything's a pain already! Now you're telling me you'll never tell me one of your stories again? You're so cruel! How long do you think it will take to read me the whole thing?" I shrug and tell him about the whole afternoon. He sighs. "Alright then. Until the afternoon I'll be a kid for the last time. Just because I feel bad for you seeing growing up and all of that." I laugh at his comment. "Suuuuuuuuuuuuuure you do." We get some blankets and some tea and snacks. All the important supplies needed before telling a good story. He hugs and leans his head on my shoulder. "Comfy?" I ask him as he closes his eyes like he always did when he was little so he could see the world clearer, as it was about to unfold. And I begin.

 _Hang time:_

 _The Story of Mystic Messenger_ _  
_


End file.
